Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling major events of the Railway Series continuity. =19th Century= 1806 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. 1810 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. 1822 * John Arnold Norramby is born. 1829 * Stephenson's Rocket is built. 1853 * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. 1854 * Henry John Norramby is born. 1864 * Talyllyn and Skarloey are built. * Albert Regaby is born. 1865 * Skarloey arrives on Sodor for the opening of the Skarloey Railway. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice are built for the Skarloey Railway. 1866 * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. 1867 * Skarloey is stuck on the landslide and Rheneas came to help. 1870 * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. * The people of Peel Godred plan for a railway to be built. 1872 * The Mid Sodor Railway Company is formed. 1875 * Stepney is built. * Sir Handel Brown I is born. 1877 * Captain Baxter is built. 1879 * Duke is built. 1880 * Duke is shipped to Sodor. * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * Boxhill is built. * Cromford is built. 1881 * Robert Sam, father of Mr. Peter Sam is born. 1882 * Victoria and Helena are built. 1883 * Charles Henry is born. * The Knapford and Elsbridge Railway is formed. 1884 * Henrietta is built. * Topham Hatt is apprenticed at Swindon Works. 1885 * Adams is built. * Cora is built for the Mid Sodor Railway. 1886 * Frederick Regaby dies; Albert Regaby succeeds his Baronet. 1888 * Falcon is built. 1894 * John Arnold Norramby dies. * Bert is built. 1896 * Edward is built. * Annie and Clarabel are built. 1897 * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. 1899 * Donald and Douglas are built. =20th Century= 1900 * Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Shane Dooiney are built and arrive on Sodor. * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred is scrapped after a fall. 1901 * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintenance following the events of Godred's accident. * Sir Topham Hatt comes to Sodor. 1903 * City of Truro is built. * Kevin Volley is born 1904 * City of Truro becomes one of the first engines to reach 100mph. * Falcon arrives on Sodor. 1906 * The Refreshment Lady is born. 1910 * Bluebell and Primrose are built. * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. * Sir Topham Hatt marries Jane Brown. 1911 * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. * Barbara Jane, daughter of Sir Topham Hatt, is born. 1912 * Stepney is rebuilt. * James is built. * The Tidmouth, Wellsworth, and Suddery Railway is formed from the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge, and Wellsworth and Suddery Railways. 1913 * Thomas is built. * Boxhill is restored. 1914 * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery Railways. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt is born. * Toby is built. * World War I begins. 1915 * The North Western Railway is built. * Albert Regaby becomes chairman of the North Western Railway. * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * Edward arrives on Sodor. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. * The NWR's Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters at Vicarstown are built. * The bridge over the Walney Channel is built. * Mr. Peter Sam is born. * Henry John Norramby dies. * Kevin Volley joins the North Western Railway as a lad/porter at Knapford. 1916 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. 1917 * Stanley is built. 1918 * Robert Charles is born. * World War I ends. 1919 * Henry is built. 1920 * Stuart is built, for work on the Mid Sodor Railway. * The Vicar of Wellsworth, Charles Laxey is born. * Sir Handel Brown marries Dorothy Lloyd. * Thomas is officially sold to the North Western Railway. 1921 * Edward is officially sold to the North Western Railway. * Mr. Ivo Hugh is born. * Kevin Volley is promoted to porter. * Allan Pegler is born. 1922 * Gordon is built. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. 1923 * Flying Scotsman is built. * The Peel Godred Power Company and the NWR planned to build a new branchline. * Gordon arrives on Sodor. * James arrives on Sodor, and is overhauled. * Thomas is given his own Branch Line. * Sir Topham Hatt becomes General Manager of the North Western Railway. * Rex is built. 1924 * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. * Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II is born. 1925 * The NWR/LMS agreement. * The North Western Railway starts running to Barrow-in-Furness. * The Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters are moved to Tidmouth. * The Crovan's Gate Works are expanded. * The Toryreck mines begin to decline. * Thomas' branch line is extended to Ffarquhar. 1927 * Vicarstown Shed is closed. * Kevin Volley becomes booking clerk of Elsbridge. 1928 * Stanley is turned into a pumping engine. * Duncan is built. 1929 * Duck is built. * The Spiteful Brakevan is built. * Frank is built. * The Stock Market Crash occurs, triggering The Great Depression. 1932 * Blister I and Blister II are built. 1934 * Oliver is built. * Terence is built. * Albert Regaby steps down from his position as NWR chairman. 1935 * Henry is sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash with the Flying Kipper. * The Isle of Man steamers stopped arriving at Arlesburgh, so the traffic to Peel Godred has stopped too. 1936 * Green Arrow is built. * Mr. Fergus Duncan is born. * Sir Topham Hatt is promoted from General Manager to Managing Director. * The mountain section of the Mid Sodor Railway is closed. * The Mid Sodor bogie saloon stock along with 3 of 6 engines are sold. * Kevin Volley becomes stationmaster at Ffarquhar. 1937 * Rheneas is overhauled. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt goes for railway service overseas. 1938 * Barbara Jane marries Henry Regaby, Viscount Harwick. * Mallard is built. * Mallard sets world speed record for a steam engine of 126mph. * Duchess of Hamilton is built. 1939 * Gordon is rebuilt. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt returns from the railway service overseas. * World War II begins. 1940 * Christopher Awdry is born. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt marries Amanda, daughter of Mr Jabez Croarie of Ffarquhar. * Richard Robert is born. 1941 * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt is born. * Charles Henry dies. 1943 * Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. * Rheneas takes over majority of the workload on the Skarloey Railway. * Robert Charles is killed in action while in North Africa. 1945 * The first book of The Railway Series is published. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt spends a further period overseas again. * The MSR mines are closed one by one. * World War II ends. 1946 * The Cas-ny-Hawin mine is flooded. * Stanley is finally broken down and scrapped. 1947 * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. * Albert Regaby dies; Henry Regaby succeeds his Baronet. 1948 * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Mr. Roger Sam is born. * Sir Topham Hatt is created a Baronet on his appointment as Chairman of the Regional Executive, after Nationalisation. * The claybeds near Brendam are discovered. * Bill and Ben are built. 1949 * Harold is built. 1950 * Sir Handel Brown dies. * David Hugh II is born. 1951 * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby and Henrietta arrive on Sodor. * Sir Handel Lloyd Brown marries Rachael Qualtrough. * David Hugh I retires. 1952 * Trevor is sent to be scrapped. * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled for a second time. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. * Skarloey is overhauled. * Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt returns to Sodor, to become Chief Mechanical Engineer at Crovan's Gate, and general assistant to his father. * Diesel is built. 1953 * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. * Nancy is born. * Wilbert is built. 1954 * Sir Topham Hatt II becomes the Fat Controller. * Rebecca Dorothy Brown is born. 1955 * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Percy is sent to Thomas' Branch Line. * Mark V arrives on Sodor. * Gertrude and Millicent arrive on Sodor. * Ada is built for the Skarloey Railway. 1956 * Sir Topham Hatt I dies; Charles Topham Hatt inherits his father's baronetcy. * Jane is built for the Skarloey Railway. * Knapford Junction is moved from south to north of the river. * Kevin Volley becomes stationmaster at Knapford. 1957 * City of Truro visits Sodor. * Diesel visits Sodor. * Mabel is built for the Skarloey Railway. * Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on Sodor. * Rusty is built and arrives on Sodor. Mr. Ivo Hugh becomes his driver. 1958 * Peter Sam has an accident with some slate trucks at the quarry. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. * BoCo is built. 1959 * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The Spiteful Brakevan is crushed by Douglas. * The Thin Controller finds an MSR bogie coach at Harwick, and 8 coaches are rescued. * Oliver is rebuilt. 1960 * Daisy is built and arrives on Sodor. * Thomas' running board is straightened. * Kevin Volley becomes stationmaster at Cronk. 1961 * The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. * Peter Sam is given a new Giesl Ejector. * Sir Handel is given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. 1962 * Mavis is built and arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry, Alaric and Eric arrive on Sodor. * Stepney visits Sodor. * The Diesel visits Sodor. 1963 * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * Flying Scotsman is saved by Alan Pegler. 1964 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is rebuilt. * Bear is built. 1965 * Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. * The Railway Series celebrates its 20th anniversary. 1966 * Mike is built. 1967 * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor for the construction of the line. * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. * Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. * 199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * Frank arrives on Sodor. 1968 * S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. * Kevin Volley retires and lives out his life at Ffarquhar. * Bulgy arrives on Sodor. * Bulgy is turned into a henhouse. 1969 * Sigrid of Arlesdale is built and arrives on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. 1970 * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt marries Helen Margaret. 1972 * Richard Topham Hatt is born. 1973 * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler, a taller chimney, dome and cab. 1974 * Charles Nicholas Hatt is born. 1976 * Jock is built. 1977 * Emily Helen Hatt is born. 1979 * A replica of Stephenson's Rocket is built. 1980 * Thomas is overhauled. * Roger Sam becomes the new Thin Controller. 1982 * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1984 * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. * Sir Topham Hatt III becomes the Fat Controller. * Sir Handel returns from the Talyllyn Railway. 1985 * Skarloey is overhauled a second time. * The Railway Series celebrates its 40th anniversary. 1986 * Sir Handel is rebuilt. * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * The Refreshment Lady dies. 1987 * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1989 * Fred is put into service on the Skarloey Railway. 1990 * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. * Frank is re-engined. 1991 * Mr. Ivo Hugh retires, with David Hugh II succeeding him as the current foreman of the Skarloey Railway. 1992 * Henry is overhauled. 1993 * Wilbert visits Sodor. * British Railways is privated. 1995 * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. 1996 * Ivo Hugh is built. 1997 * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies; Stephen Topham Hatt inherits his father's Baronet. =21st century= 2002 * Rheneas is overhauled a third time. 2005 * The Railway Series celebrates its sixtieth anniversary. 2006 * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. 2007 * Victoria is restored and returned to service. 2010 * Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. * The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. * Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. * The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. 2012 * Wilbert is returned to service. * Alan Pegler dies. 2014 * The North Western Railway celebrates its 100th anniversary. 2015 * The Railway Series celebrates its 70th anniversary. * The Skarloey Railway celebrates its 150th anniversary. * The Bluebell Railway celebrates its 55th anniversary. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse